


В унисон

by WTF YutoYama 2021 (YutoYama)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YutoYama/pseuds/WTF%20YutoYama%202021
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	В унисон

— Ты мне нравишься!  
— Ты мне нравишься!  
Ямада резко остановился, удивленно распахнув глаза и повернувшись к собеседнику, и тут же смущенно заулыбался — его признание прозвучало одновременно с фразой Накаджимы. Тот тоже явно был смущен, отводя взгляд и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кто же знал, что их планы совместно прогуляться приведут к такой откровенности. И вот теперь они оба стояли посреди дороги, мешая редким — из-за начинающегося дождя — прохожим.  
— Давно? — Несмотря на смущение, Ямаде было любопытно, когда это началось.  
— Наверное, с первой совместной поездки... — Накаджима неопределенно пожал плечами. — А у тебя?  
— Примерно тогда же, — выдохнул Ямада. — Ну, я... Мне приятно это слышать.  
Он, закусив губу, отвернулся от Накаджимы и пошел вперед. Но перед этим легонько ухватил пальцами его за рукав и потянул за собой. И счастливо улыбнулся, когда почувствовал, как Накаджима аккуратно высвободился и уже сам крепко взял его за руку.  
  


***

  
  
— Давай встречаться?  
— Давай встречаться?  
В этот раз неловко было Ямаде — он долго собирался с мыслями и силами, чтобы предложить это. После их одновременного признания в симпатии прошло пару месяцев, за которые они виделись несколько десятков раз. И Ямада, набравшись смелости, решил попробовать перейти на новый уровень. А оказалось, что и Накаджима тоже намеревался это сделать. И снова их синхронность вызвала смущенные улыбки и смех. Этот разговор тоже происходил на улице. Только теперь они никому не мешали — сильный снегопад разогнал всех прохожих, чему Ямада был только рад. Все же такие беседы не должны быть предназначены для посторонних. Без лишних слов он протянул свою руку Накаджиме, и тот уверенно сжал его ладонь и повел за собой.  
  


***

  
  
— Я люблю тебя!  
— Я люблю тебя!  
Если Ямада, привыкший к их синхронности почти всегда и во всём, и надеялся на подобный исход, то всё равно признание Накаджимы заставило его покраснеть. За несколько месяцев, что они были вместе, Ямада так и не научился спокойно реагировать на такие ситуации и каждый раз смущался. Общие друзья уже перестали их подкалывать, хотя в первое время часто и беззлобно дразнили «новоявленных возлюбленных». И несмотря на то, что все всё понимали, важных слов произнесено пока не было. Сначала Ямада хотел дождаться подходящего случая, но потом понял, что рядом с Накаджимой любой момент — самый подходящий. Сам же Накаджима взволнованно и с ожиданием смотрел на него. И Ямада, не понимая, какой ответ будет уместнее — «я тоже» или «я знаю», — просто подошел к Накаджиме, потянул его за ворот куртки, заставляя немного наклониться, и поцеловал. Если уж они почти все говорят и делают одновременно, то и любовь у них будет такая же — в унисон.


End file.
